Body Language
by NickandAdalind85
Summary: After Juliette's death, Adalind gives birth to his child. Together they learn to live with and eventually fall in love with each other. Pure fluffiness and maybe a few kisses and sexual references. Please read. I own no characters! Don't sue me. I'm broke. Multi-chapters
1. Enticing

Adalind Schade. Of all people, Adalind had been the one to birth his child. Now in his arms, was a beautiful, happy and healthy, baby boy. Who's name was Kelly. He looked from his son to Adalind, whose blue-as-the-ocean eyes pierced his soul. He handed Kelly back to Adalind. At the same time, he got a call about a dead body at an investment company. "I'll be back soon," Nick said and left.


	2. Thin Air

Nick's POV

God, why Adalind. Of all people, Adalind was the one I chose to have a child with! I know it was a mistake. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around and there was Adalind. "What are you doing up?" Nick asked. "I couldn't sleep any longer. Anyway, doctor said I need to walk as much as possible." Adalind said back. "Ok", Nick said. At that time, there was a knock on the door. Nick walked over towards the door. He opened the door. Standing there, were two FBI agents.


	3. Update!

Sorry I haven't been able to update recently guys! I have school and semester exams are coming up. Also, I have been focused on my other story, _Pretty Little Lies._ But I am going to determine if I should delete that story or not. But I will try to update in a minutes and do multiple chapters. I promise guys, I didn't leave you! Have a nice day! Bye! -Devon


	4. Deadly Force

"We need to see Miss Schade." The FBI agent said. "Why?" Nick asked. "She's a suspect in a murder", the woman agent. "Well, what did I do?" Adalind asked, walking beside Nick. "The murder of Juliette Silverton." The man said. "Well, she can't go. She just had a baby." Nick said. "Look! I don't care if she had a million kids! I have to take her", the agent said, woging into a hundjager. "Grimm!" the agent yelled.

 **Yay! I was finally able to update! A lot of you guys say I need to make my chapters longer, but I have no ideas! Give me suggestions. Love you guys! See ya later. P.S. I will add a few more chapters today because of Thanksgiving and my family is coming. I might be able to update though. DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT THOUGH! And I changed the cover design. Also, I am having a cover poster contest, so private message me your poster ideas. -Devon**


	5. Septic Shock

The agent lunged at Nick, knocking him to the ground. The other agent woged and lunged at Adalind. Adalind threw the agent into the wall. She looked down and there was Nick, limpless and not moving. She looked back up and right in front of her, was the agent. "So. The Grimm is dead." he said. "Not for long", Adalind said, lunging toward the aagent's stomach and threw him out the window. She ran towards Nick's body and felt his pulse. It was weak, but he wasn't dead. She grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed 911. When she got done with the call, she did CPR and he didn't wake up. The ambulance came and got Nick.

 **Okay. I need reviews. Please give reviews. I went the way my brother wanted me to go, but I need to know what you all want. Poster contest still going on! Please send posters. -Devon**


	6. Crazy Comes In So Many Ways

Adalind's knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel of Nick's land cruiser. She looked at Kelly, who was sleeping peacefully in the backseat. She had no idea what was happening. Everything in her mind was a blur. Little white snow flakes gently touched the windshield of the truck. "Shit", she murmured, not wanted to wake her baby boy. She pulled in the parking lot of St. Joes. She ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair. _What the fuck had just happened?_ , she thought to herself. Rosalee, Monroe, Hank, Wu, and Sean pulled up on each side of the cruiser. She got out of the car and took Kelly out of the car seat and handed him to Rosalee. "Any update on Nick?" Hank asked Alexandria, Nick's goddaughter, as she walked out of the sliding doors. "No", she said quietly. "How the hell did this happen?" Sean said. "Two FBI agents came to the house and were looking for me." Adalind said, letting tears fall down her face. "For what?" Rosalee said, "You didn't do anything." "For Juliette's murder." Adalind said. "Wait, Juliette's dead?" Alex said. "Trubel killed her. You didn't know?" Wu said. "Are you all with Nick Burkhardt?" A doctor said, rushing out. They all nodded. "Well you all need to come with me. He's having a seizure and slipping into a coma."

 **Sorry I left you guys with a cliffhanger! I had to do it. Give me ideas for what should happen next. Shoutout to Tom Smith and Jacob Denness. I love your suggestions. Send more for more shoutouts! Poster contest still going on! I haven't had any sent yet. Please send. -Devon**


	7. The Kiss

The Scooby Gang rushed into the hospital. The doctor led them to ICU. He opened the door and Nick was in the bed, skin pale, lips chapped, and skin and hair gray. "He's not in a seizure anymore, but he is on the verge of slipping into a coma." The man said. "Can he talk?" Sean asked. "No", the doctor said, bowing his head, "but he was muttering something like Addie or Adam or Adding and Kel or Kelly". "Adalind and Kelly", Sean said. "He can only he one or two visitors." The doctor said. "Let Adalind and Kelly stay." Rosalee said, "We'll wait downstairs." Everyone left. She walked towards Nick's bed. She pulled the covers back, and curled in beside Nick. "I hope you can wake up", she said, placing a small peck on his pale lips. The dead skin hurt her lips a little, but it didn't matter to her.

 **I might update one more time tonight. This chapter was for Jacob, here's that intimate moment you wanted.**

 **Follow me on Wattpad GrimmsterGal -Devon**


	8. Shit is around every corner

Adalind got out Nick's bed, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Bye." She said, smiling. She picked up Kelly and went out of the room. Adalind pounded on the elevator button, pressing the lobby floor. She stormed out of the elevator, her flats tapping on the floor. She walked in the parking lot, passing a homeless man playing a pair of drums. She dropped $50 into his hat. As she walked further in the parking lot, she felt like she was being watched. Two men jumped in front of her. As she got ready to fight, she noticed there was a blue light coming from Kelly. The two men screamed in agony and dropped to the ground. She looked at Kelly and he was smiling, with his eyes glowing blue. At that same time, Alexandria and another girl came out of the darkness, eyes glowing purple. "Diana?" Adalind asked. "Mommy!" the girl said, running toward Adalind.

 **Left you again! I will update in the morning. Please give reviews for what should happen next. Poster contest still going! PLEASE SEND THEM! I will post details on my profile later. Goodnight guys! Sleep well! -Devon**


	9. Hell is closed for the day

Adalind pulled Diana into an enormous embrace. "Oh Mommy! I missed you so much." Diana said. "I missed you too sweetie." Adalind said, kissing her, "And you're so grown up." Diana looked down at Kelly and blandly said, "Mommy, whose baby is this?" "Diana! This is Kelly, your brother." Adalind retracted back. "Aww, he's so cute!" She said. "Here, let me take you back to your daddy."

Sean and Adalind drove to Sean's house in silence, as Diana played with Kelly in the backseat. Sean placed his hand on top of Adalind's. "Look. I know this is complicated, but it gets better." Sean said. Adalind looked at Sean cautiously and asked him, "What are you talking about? It gets complicated." "I mean, you're never going to see Nick again. You belong to us now."

 **Oh Shit! I never wanted to go this way but, this way calls to me. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! I will update two more times today. Bye! -Devon?**


	10. Update

**Guys. I am so sorry I have not been able to update. Semester Exams were this week and then my best friend's grandfather passed. But I will not be able to update the rest of this year. I will be in Illinois for Christmas and then when I come back I am going to Nova Scotia for New Year's for the funeral. So, please excuse my not updating for so long. I promise I didn't leave you and I will update. Also, private message me some ideas. Thanks and please be patient. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! -Devon**


End file.
